


What are they like?

by Ms31x129



Series: Experiment [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: Oh …  so that’s it. Nurse Brown quickly realizes her patient must be pregnant, a ‘late in life baby’ as her own grandmother used to comment. Could this be a first pregnancy? Was that why they had such desperation in their eyes? She didn’t know, but it was time to treat her patient and get some answers for them.Jackson awakens in an unknown location....





	What are they like?

George Washington University Hospital  
10:45pm

Scully was quickly moved into the Triage area of the hospital and she frantically looked for Mulder as a dull ache rolled through her abdomen. She didn’t wait long she could see and hear him pounding on the doors to the ER in typical Mulder fashion.

“Scully!” He yelled. “Hey! I know you can hear me! Open this damn door …. Scully!”

Scully heard one of the nurses say, “Call Security.”

“No please … he’s my hus…. Mulder, he’s my Mulder…” Scully starts to sit up. A nurse, Scully reads the name Celeste Brown on her badge, gently pushes Scully back forcing her to recline. “Well he’s going to have to calm down before he gets in here.”

The nurse walks over to the door and confronts Mulder, staring at him through the square window. “Sir, if you don’t calm down I’m going to have Security escort you out.” She glances over her shoulder to Scully, “And I think my patient really wants you here.” Scully can see Mulder’s frustration, but he takes a deep breath and nods. The nurse satisfied he isn’t going to become violent presses the button on the wall to activate the doors. 

Mulder flies through them and is immediately at Scully’s bedside grasping her hands and kissing her. Nurse Brown is 62 and heading for retirement, she was in the army before taking the position here at the hospital. She’s seen her share of couples, but there’s something about these 2 – like the world is revolving around them instead of the other way around. She notices her patient tense and his hand moves quickly to encompass her lower abdomen, her hand quickly follows. There are tears are in both of their eyes. 

Oh … so that’s it. Nurse Brown quickly realizes her patient must be pregnant, a ‘late in life baby’ as her own grandmother used to comment. Could this be a first pregnancy? Was that why they had such desperation in their eyes? She didn’t know, but it was time to treat her patient and get some answers for them.

After all the standard tests given in ER’s across the world, Scully is quickly taken to Ultrasound. Scully hasn’t had any cramping for over 20 minutes and she’s prays silently for their child. Pregnant at 54. She is still having trouble wrapping her mind around it, she can only imagine what Mulder is thinking – feeling as he squeezes her hand.

If the technician is surprised by the age of the couple in front of her she doesn’t acknowledge it. She’s quick and efficient, explaining the procedure and before long there is warm gel applied and the transducer is moving.

The tech, her name is Brandy, soon smiles and with a twist of a knob the room is filled with sounds. The fast heartbeat of Mulder and Scully’s baby is heard loud and clear. Brandy’s voice fades into the background as she points out everything on the screen. Mulder’s hand tightens on Scully’s, glancing at Mulder she sees some tears and his eyes are glued to the fast pulsing on the screen of their baby’s heart. His face is full of all the awe a father seeing his child for the first time would feel. 

He missed out on this with William … he missed out on everything with William.

“Oh Scully.” He focuses on her, cups her face and leans in for a gentle kiss. Brandy is clearly entranced by the couple in front of her, she clears her throat a little to get their attention.

“Okay Mr. & Mrs. Mulder.” Brandy doesn’t notice the longing glance Mulder and Scully shoot each other. “The notes say you had experienced some cramping?” Scully nods. “No spotting that’s a good sign. The scans will be reviewed by one of our Radiologists, but these are my observations.” Brandy points to the screen, “I see a what appears to be good placental blood flow, placement and implantation, the embryo’s heart rate is strong and falls within the standard guidelines.”

Brandy automatically prints images of the ultrasound for the couple in front of her, wipes the gel off Scully’s abdomen and then presents them with the copies. They both look down at the prints, “Congratulations with these fetal measurements I see a perfectly normal 12-14 week pregnancy.”

Mulder and Scully thank her, she calls patient transport and gives them a little wave before exiting the room. 

Scully is discharged with instructions to follow-up with her Obstetrician and to immediately return to the hospital if she experiences any more cramping or notices any spotting. The ER Doctor had berated her in the way that only another colleague could speak, “Dr. Scully I don’t think I need to tell you that a woman pregnant in her 50’s needs to be more cautious. Running through, am I reading this right a, a warehouse at the docks? Up and down metal steps…. Even in the 1st trimester your body is undergoing changes rapidly and your center of balance can be compromised.”

Scully didn’t even bother to try and explain the extenuating circumstances. She just gave the Dr. a curt nod and thanked him before leaving the hospital. Mulder opens the SUV door for her, he can’t seem to stop touching her, gently cupping her elbow as she climbs in. She finally gives him a little glare and he shrugs a little, before closing the door and heading around to the driver’s side.

It’s only seconds before they have spanned the console and are kissing desperately, passionately. They break apart breathing heavily, “Take me home, Mulder.”

“Ah Scully… I like the sound of that.” They hold hands, fingers laced together almost the whole way back to the Unremarkable house.

*******  
A figure in surgical scrubs steps out of an emergency exit at George Washington University Hospital a Transplant cooler in hand. Inside is everything collected from Dana Scully’s visit. 

Another figure identical in stature has erased everything from the hospital computers, security feeds and any backup databases. No record exists that Dana Scully visited.

The 2 meet up in the parking lot and climb into a gray mini-van, they drive to a local gas station each one going in the restroom and throwing the scrubs in the garbage before pulling back out onto the road.

*******

Location Unknown

“What are they like?”

Jackson slowly opens his eyes, how long had he been unconscious. “Who’s there?” He thought he heard a voice and looks around trying to get oriented. He’s in a room maybe 10 x 10, metal walls a door with slats and some type of slot. There are small windows, plexiglass maybe? He can see into the other cells on each side of him.

“What are they like?” He hears again.

He walks toward the window and sees another boy, close to his own age he thinks with brown hair sitting on a bed in the other room, his head bowed.

“Who?”

The boy finally looks up his blue eyes, Dana Scully’s eyes, boring into Jackson’s own.

“My parents - Our parents.”


End file.
